Surviving High School
by emmaswanmillz
Summary: Teenager Emma Swan's life is a mess. Her parents are having financial issues which leads her to dating her boyfriend. Her grades aren't going to get any better no matter how much she copies off her bookworm best friend, and her principal has it out for her. This all changes the day Regina Mills becomes her English teacher.


Emma leaned against her locker casually waiting for her friend Belle to hand over the homework she needed to copy.  
"You seem calmer than usual this morning." Belle observed as she rifled through her tote to find the papers.  
Emma shrugged "Yeah, I heard there's a new teacher coming in today. She probably won't collect the homework so why stress it?"  
Belle pouted "Don't remind me, I loved Dr. Hopper!"  
"Only because you were a teacher's pet you dork. Dr. H is a walking dick face." the blonde grumbled.  
Belle giggled and handed her friend the papers. "Oh hush," she made a face "if you would do the homework from time to time . . ."  
Emma rolled her eyes "I would if I cared enough. Which I don't."  
Belle smirked "I think you mean you would if you weren't so busy with Neal."  
The two began walking to the nearby bench so Emma could sit down and copy Belle's English assignment.  
"I'm not even sure if I can do this anymore," Emma sighed as she read Belle's perfect writing. "You know I'm only dating him because his father."  
Belle frowned "I know and I've told you time and time again that what you're doing isn't good for you or him."  
"My parents are struggling right now Belle and I need to play my part and help out."  
Belle sighed.  
"If I date Neal then the rent goes down, it's simple."  
"It's not simple! You don't even like Neal." Belle pointed out.  
Emma only looked at the work and scribbled away. Her handwriting was chicken scratch compared to her friend's.

"Are you and Neal . . . active?" Belle blushed as she asked.  
Emma avoided eye contact from her friend "yeah since the second date."  
Belle said nothing, what was left for her to say?  
"Here I'm done, thank you." Emma stood up stoically and gave the papers to the brunette. "Neal wants me meet him in the janitors closet by the wood shop room."  
"You know you don't have to do anything you don't want right?" Belle attempted a smile.  
Emma shrugged "it's whatever, see you in second period."  
Belle gave her friend a small wave before heading to find her girlfriend.

Emma waited by the janitor's closet thinking about the conversation she had just had. Belle just didn't understand, if she stopped dating Neal her family would be homeless on the street. Neal's asshole father had even told her that.  
Emma was brought out of her thoughts when she felt two hands on her hips and a small kiss on her forehead.  
"Hey babe," Neal's raspy voice spoke in her hair.  
Emma refrained from pushing his hands away. "Hey," she turned up at him and kissed him. His breath tastes like cigarettes and peppermint gum.  
He grinned against her mouth and brought his hand to the door. "Maybe we could ditch first period and continue this in the closet."  
Emma frowned "I can't today, you know I have a stupid presentation to do."  
"Come on Emma! We haven't done anything besides kiss in two weeks!" Neal grumbled.  
"You know I've been busy! What do you expect me to do? I have to work, babysit Henry, and teachers are always on my case! I'm sorry if giving you a blow job isn't on my list of priorities." Emma snapped.  
Neal rolled his eyes at his girlfriend "You know if you need money I can always help you."  
Emma shook her head at him and almost laughed at his stupidity. "This isn't about money. I swear sometimes you think I'm a prostitute."  
"I don't think that, but you're my girlfriend of course I want to help you if you need it. In return I just expect an occasional lay."  
Emma felt as though she had been slapped in the face. She wanted to punch him so hard but she restrained herself.  
"Did you really just say that? I'm not your freakin whore you dick." she hissed angrily.  
By them she has moved away from him and was staring him straight in his confused brown eyes.  
"Okay, I'm sorry, calm down." he rolled his eyes at her anger.  
Emma looked past him and tucked her hair behind her ear. "You know what Neal? Maybe . . . maybe we need a break."  
His eyebrows crinkled in confusion "are you breaking up with me?"  
Emma closed her eyes. _Think Emma, think about your family, and think about Henry_ her mind told her. She wanted so badly to break it off but she knew what would happen.  
"No," she finally said and shook her head. "I don't know what I was thinking. It's my fault I'm sorry,"  
Neal smiled "it's okay, you know how much I love you." he wrapped her in his arms and she tried her best to melt into him with no result.  
She opened the door to the janitor's closet. "Here baby, let me show you how sorry I am."  
He grinned and followed, shutting the door behind them.

The two stumbled out of the closet seconds before the bell rang signaling the end of first period. Emma finished buttoning her shirt and straightening her messy hair and took a deep breath. Was this really her life? How had she gotten like this?  
Neal handed her backpack and textbooks to her and kissed her forehead.  
"Thanks babe that was great, one of the best." He adjusted his backpack straps and fiddled with the zipper on his pants.  
"Yeah," Emma's reply was distant. She cleared her throat "I just wanted to apologize for depriving you for two weeks."  
Neal chuckled "I definitely forgive you after that performance."  
She smiled faintly and leaned in to kiss his cheek. "I'll see you in fourth period."  
"Oh wait, don't forget Killian's party tomorrow." he reminded her, "Maybe I can get a repeat of today."  
Emma stiffened and masked her emotions. "Yeah, bye Neal." she began walking towards her second class.  
"Later babe," he called out and headed to his next period.  
Emma turned around and saw Neal high giving his friends, no doubt telling him all the things he and his girlfriend had done in those 55 minutes.  
She dropped her head down and kept walking.

Emma entered the room two minutes after the bell had rung. She had to go to the girl's bathroom to cover the hickey Neal had given her in the closet.  
The entire room seemed to find Emma the most interesting thing in the world as she walked in without a pass.  
"You're late," a cold voice said. Emma located the voice to the front of the class. A lanky brunette woman was sitting on top of the desk sizing her up decently.  
"Obviously," Emma rolled her eyes. She walked to her seat next to Ruby and behind Belle and plunked her body into the desk and her bag on the floor.  
"Excuse me?" the brunette lowered her glasses and glared at her.  
Emma looked up at her innocently "you're excused."  
She heard Belle gasp from behind her and Ruby stared wide eyed at her best friend.  
"Get out of my class. I will not tolerate lateness and rudeness in my classroom." the woman seethed.  
So this was the new teacher? Emma had to admit she was quite the looker.  
Emma sighed lazily and picked up her bag. "Am I going to the principal's office now?"  
The teacher glared at her through tiny eyes. Was Emma meant to be intimidated?  
"Yes." she hissed.  
"Kay,"  
"What is your name young lady?"  
"Swan. Emma Swan." Emma huffed before slamming the classroom door behind her.

She sat in the familiar chair in the waiting room as the secretary told the principal she was here. She picked at her black chipped nails and twirled her hair. Emma knew how this meeting would go. They always went the same, she was always here for the same reason and she would always leave with the same punishment.  
"He's ready for you dear." the secretary said in a nasally voice that made Emma want to choke her.  
The blonde huffed as she lifted her backpack onto her shoulder and headed into the office.  
"Close the door behind you." the Scottish accent of the slimy principal said.  
Emma grimaced and shut the door to the dark office. She took a seat in her usual seat and waited for his speech.  
The man clasped his thin fingers together and stared at her through pointed eyes. "May I ask why you were late to class . . . again Ms. Swan?"  
"You already know the answer to that Gold, so why are we wasting our time?"  
Gold chuckled and began writing her the pass to get back to second period. "Neal seems to get what he wants doesn't he?"  
Emma flinched "Are you saying I'm easy?"  
Gold thought about it. "Well, you're easy to manipulate and use if that's what you mean."  
She but her tongue before she said anything. "How much is the rent going up this time?" she avoided his snake like eyes.  
"Not too much, I noticed you weren't in first period so you two must have been at it for a while. I take that as a good sign."  
Emma shivered and tried to block out the events in the closet. "Thanks," she grumbled and reached for the pass. Before it was fully in his hand he snatched it back from her.  
"No matter what you think, I'm doing this in your benefit. Training you now is easier than later."  
Emma's eyes burned holes into his finely pressed suit. "I'm not a dog you know. You can't just train me to become Neal's little slut."  
"Oh but I think I can." Gold grinned gleefully. "Have a good day dearie."  
With that Emma snatched the pass and stomped out of the office.

She headed back to class and handed the smirking brunette teacher the pass before sitting down and struggling not to cry.  
When the bell rang she was ready to bolt but stopped upon hearing "Ms. Swan, I'd like a word." 


End file.
